fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Wizard PreCures!
Wizard PreCures! ( ウィザードプリティ治療法 U~izado Purikyua!) is a new fan series made by MikuHatsune145 it theme is witches and magic it was released on 02.June.2014. Story At the Witches Academy ( 魔女アカデミー U~itchisu Gakuencho) the director of the academy Mrs.Maria and her students are in danger because Hikaru ( ヒカル Hikaru) nammed Hikaru Minowa ( ヒカル三ノ輪 Hikaru Minowa) in Earth is the fidele servant of the Dark Queen ( ダーク女王 Daku Kuin) Hikaru is a charming boy who use his charm to control the witches and he takes away them in the world if her Queen,she is in love with her but in the past the Dark Queen and Mrs.Maria was friends but the queen was not so dark,nor a selfish girl she is the twin sister of Mrs.Maria. She capture the students of Mrs.Maria because she want to revenge her because the guy she loves in the past was in love with Maria but Maria say to her she doesn't like him but she doesn't believe her and want to revenge her. Maria decided to search the legendary Pretty Cures to form them at the Witches Academy and to save the other witches. Characters Pretty Cures Nicole Tsukikage/Cure Beauty Witch Nicole is shy,kind and gentle,she love witches stories,she really likes cosmetics and fantasy clothing,she really love witches,and Mrs.Maria (Maria for short) observe her and sent her power of witch and instantly know she is a PreCure. Nicole always wished to become the person she really want to be,her mascot Chloé ( クロエ Kuroe) a white bunny with a dark pink witch hat and a dark pink cape also observe her and decided to go in Earth to form her into a Pretty Cure. When Chloé meet her she see her witchmark (hot pink kiss lips) and form her and give her witch cards and a magic wand,her alter ego is Cure Beauty Witch ( 美魔女を治す Kyua Byuti U~itchi) her main power is to transform you into the person you really want to be,her witchmark is a hot pink kiss lips in the arm and her alternate form is Mysterious Kiss ( 神秘的なキス Misuteriusu Kisu). Nicole is in love with Hikaru,he also fell in love with her and the Dark Queen was jealous of her and Nicole notice it. At the end they almost kiss when the Queen locked them into a dark sphere but he say to Nicole than he can do that because he love the Dark Queen and when the Queen and Hikaru kiss her,but she start to disappear but Nicole and her friends give her power to her and also Maria but she gave all of her powers and almost die at the end. She is represented by a pink lipstick. Mizu Ryoiki/Cure Water Witch Mizu attend the same school with Nicole,she is her bestfriend and she know her since the kindergarten, Mizu really love swimming and skiing,she love to make ice creams and love make jewels especially with blue jewels. Her mascot is a blue dolphin called Myriam ( ミリアム Miriamu) and form her to become a Pretty Cure and give her witch cards and a magic wand,her alter ego is Cure Water Witch ( キュアウォーター魔女 Kyua Uataa U~itchi),her witchmark is a circle shaped water wave her alternate form is: Enchanted Mermaid ( 魅惑のマーメイド Enushantedu Mameido). Mizu don't encourage Nicole about her love with Hikaru but Mizu also a little bit fell in love with him and he took the opportunity to take away her to the Dark Queen but Nicole don't make it real. Her theme color is water blue. Her main power is to control the water. She is reprensented by water. Kurumi Tsukiyo/Cure Poison Witch Kurumi is a selfish,self-centered and vanity girl who think she is best than the others,she is the rival of Nicole because she is jealous of her and always want to be the one in all of the subjects and is like to be in competition with her. When Hikaru start to fell in love with Nicole,she was jealous and when she transform into a Pretty Cure she was always trying to get her attention. Her alter ego is Cure Poison Witch ( キュアポイズン魔女 Kyua Poizun U~itchi) her mascot is a little grey rat called Olive ( オリーブ Oribu) her witchmark is a dead head with crossed bones,her alternate form is Poison Liquid ( 毒の液体 Poizun Rikido). Kurumi was trying to make Hikaru distant with Nicole to be jealous but he almost caught her into the world of the Queen. Her main power is to make everything poisonned to deceive ennemies. Her theme color is dark green. She is represented by a bottle of poison. Nana Yuriko/Cure Wind Witch Nana is cheerful,athletic and energetic she is free like the wind she is really full of energy and is good on sports especially fencing and arc,Nana is a good girl who always win sport competitions and is the most athletic girl in the group. Nana is one of Nicole's friends,she really like her she help her to become good at gymnastics and they become friends,she is Cure Wind Witch ( キュア風魔女 Kyua Uindo U~itchi) her mascot is Cécile ( セシル Seshiru) her. alternate form is Sky High Flyer ( スカイハイフライヤー Sukai Hai Furaiya),her witchmark is flying wings.She not fell for Hikaru but like the other PreCures,he charm her,but she succeed to not fell in love to him and she advice Nicole to not be in love with him because she is sure its a piedge. Her theme color is white. She is represented by the wind. Maria/Cure Powerful Witch Maria is the director of the Witch Academy,she really know lots of things about magic and witchcraft, she is in love with a wizard who is also her bestfriend,his is nammed Hiro and she know him longer. Maria is also a Pretty Cure,she is the most powerful cure and witch, she is the only witch to have two forms: Orchestra Conductor ( オーケストラ指揮 Okesutora Shiki ) and Nightmare Angel (Naitomeru Enjeru) who is her most powerful form,she also have instruments: the Power Tambourine ( パワータンバリン Pawa Tanbarin), the Power Piano ( パワーピアノ Pawa Piano),the Power Harp ( パワーハープ Pawa Hapu) and the Power Baton ( パワーバトン Pawa Baton). She is the twin sister of of the Dark Queen,her witchmark is a pink heart-like trebble clef,her color is dark pink and her mascot is a little pure white mouse called Reine ( 女王 Renu). Maria is in reality the real princess of the Magic Kingdom,after the delivery of Marina's darkness, Marina tell Maria than she is the real princess of the Magic Kingdom, so she was sacred princess and Hiro confess his love to her and later he marry her and he become a prince. Mascots Chloé She is the mascot of Nicole,she always finish her sentences by ~"Byuti!". She is a white bunny with dark pink eyes,she wears a dark pink witch hat and a dark pink and black cape with the blason of the Witch Academy. Myriam She is the mascot of Mizu,she always finish her sentences by ~"Aqua!". She is a blue dolphin who is in a magic aquarium,she wear a blue witch hat and a blue cape with the blason of the Witch Academy. Olive Olive is the mascot of Kurumi,she finish her sentences with ~"Poison!". She is a grey female rat with dark green eyes,she wears a dark green witch hat and a dark green cape with the blason of the Witch Academy. Cécile She is the mascot of Nana,she always finish her sentences by ~"Sora!". She is a white bird with white aviator glasses and wear a white witch hat and a white cape with the blason of the Witch Academy. Villains Dark Queen She is the twin sister of Maria,she was jealous of her because the boy she was in love,was in love with Maria but she jured than she was don't like him but she don't believe her and her heart start to be full if darkness and she want to revenge her. Hikaru is her fidel servant, he really love her but she don't like him because she belive after her first love was not possible but at the end Nicole succeed to close them and they kissed. Hikaru Hikaru called Hikaru Minowa in Earth is a boy who has a charming personnality and can charm all of the girls who is in his way,he is in love with the Dark Queen (who is in reality nammed Marina),he really love her and fell in love with Nicole and Marina start to be jealous of her,Hikaru almost kissing her but he say he can't do it because he really love Marina he cannot deceive her. Hikaru is since the debut in love with Marina and he is always say to her than he love her. Category:Pretty Cure fanime